Hetalia Units Oh My!
by Vampchick2010
Summary: What happens when Anika Knight, a Hetalia fan girl orders the Axis after finding a website? What chaos will be unleashed in this home? Please read and find out. NO FLAMES PLEASE! T for Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I have been reading some of these Hetalia unit fanfics and decided it might be fun to start my own. Okay Luddy, Say the disclaimer for this chapter.

Ludwig: Warum muss ich? Und mein Name ist Ludwig oder Deutschland. Nicht Luddy. (Why do I have to? And my name is Ludwig or Germany. Not Luddy.)

Cause I said so. And it sounds cuter. So Nein. Now please say the disclaimer? *pouts*

Ludwig: Fein. Vampchick2010 nicht besitzen Hetalia oder Google Translate. (Fine. Vampchick2010 does not own Hetalia or Google Translate.)

The readers probably want English. Oh well, I love German. Now on with the fun times.

* * *

_**The Axis arrive**_

Okay, I should probably introduce myself. I am Anika Knight. I did live alone in a in a normal looking mansion home. Oh and I am half Spanish and half British. I am a good cook. I have long light brown hair with red highlights and emerald green eyes. My skin tone is light tan. My personality is harder to describe.

Anyway, I like I mentioned earlier I did live alone until one day while browsing the internet because I was bored and wanted something to do. I came across an odd site. The company's logo was Flying Mint Bunny which of course got my Hetalia fan girl side squealing in joy. The sight has a link that says click here for free Hetalia units, no credit information required. I clicked it out of curiosity believing that it was just some little set of figures or something like that.

A window popped up saying congratulations and thank you for ordering, in three to five days they will arrive. I just shrugged and went back to my search to cure boredom. I arrive home on the third day after spending a good part of the day with some friends at the mall to find a van with a Flying Mint Bunny logo arrive shortly after me.

"Ms. Knight?" a young man asks approaching me.

"Yes, that is me," I answer.

"I have three crates here for you. Could you please sign here," he asks handing me a clipboard with a sheet of paper to sign.

"Sure," I say signing the paper. "Can you bring them to the entry way?"

"Yes, ma'am," he says wheeling the crates to the entryway.

Once he leaves I notice manuals on the side of each crate which are the size of a person. I am beginning to wonder what I got myself into while going to the first one label Japan. The manual lists three ways to awaken the unit.

1. Play j-pop music

2. Make a Japanese dish and set it beside the crate

3. Speak Japanese

Okay, I have some j-pop so that is a possibility. I don't really know how to cook Japanese food so that option is out. I also know a tiny bit of Japanese. Hmm, option three is best I decided.

"Konnichiwa," I say to the crate.

"Konnichiwa," the crate replies back as Japan manages to get out of the crate.

"Wow, you are Japan. This is awesome. I am Anika, pleased to meet ya," I say bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you too," Japan says.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Hai, Anika-san," Japan responds.

"You can go make something if you want. I am not familiar with making any Japanese dishes," I admit.

"Hai, arigato," Japan says heading to the kitchen.

I now turn the next crate labeled Italy.

"Ita-chan, yay. He is so adorable," I say taking the manual.

The three ways to active him are:

1. Cook pasta and your unit will open the crate yelling PASTA

2. Have your Germany unit lecture loudly and your unit will respond accordingly

3. Sing his song to Germany

All three options could work. I decide to sing his song for Germany.

"Germany! Germany! Germany is a really, really nice place.

Even though I'm your prisoner, you give me food,

And it doesn't suck like English food.

Sausages with cheeses always taste so good.

It'd be heaven for a dog; Yeah, that's Germany.

Tell me, how is it you Germans are so robust? You're crushing me with your intimidation.

My fragility causes me to openly weep out of fear; Your women terrify me.

Is it the norm to drink a barrel of beer and then bust it on somebody's head?

Please don't come to my place in large mobs! German tourists are scary!

Even the girls that are from Germany are more rugged than I am.

Yahoo!" I sing.

"Ve, it is dark in here," Italy whimpers.

"I will open the crate. Hang on," I say looking for a way when I notice a door like front on the crate.

I grab the handle and open it. Italy runs out to hug me. I hug him back smiling. I hear the last crate open as the Germany unit has been activated somehow.

"Italy," Germany says in a stern voice.

"Germany!" Italy says letting go of me to cling to him.

"Hi, Ita-chan and Germany, I am Anika and this is my home," I say welcoming them. "Japan is in the kitchen making something to eat. Would you like to join him?"

"Ve, si. Anika is a pretty name," Italy says as I lead them to the kitchen.

"Your home is very large. Who else lives here?" Germany asks.

"No one else till now. You guys are now live here," I say Italy-like.

"Ve, you live in this big house all alone. That is so sad," Italy says sitting at my kitchen table.

"Not really. Mom and Dad left me the place," Anika says forgetting how that sounds.

"I am sorry for your loss," Japan says.

"Loss? Scheiße! Sorry, nein, ich meinte es nicht so. Sie sind immer noch gesund und munter. Ich meinte, dass sie zu einem kleineren Ort nur für sie im vergangenen Jahr bewegt. Meine jüngere Schwester lebt mit ihnen. (Shit! Sorry, no I didn't mean it like that. They are still alive and kicking. I meant that they moved to a smaller place just for them last year. My younger sister lives with them.) I answer in German.

"Excuse me Anika-san but I do not understand German," Japan says.

"Oh, I said, Shit! Sorry, no I didn't mean it like that. They are still alive and kicking. I meant that they moved to a smaller place just for them last year. My younger sister lives with them," I say translating myself.

"Oh, Gomenasi," Japan says.

"No, it cool. You thought I meant it differently cause how I said it," I say.

"Sie sprechen Deutsch? (You speak German?)" Germany asks.

"Ja, ich habe ein paar deutsche Klassen. (Yes, I took some German classes.)" I answer. [A/N: I wish this were true, though I did take a couple of Korean classes.]

"Ve, you talk like Germany," Italy says.

"Si, Ita-chan," I say as I finish my lunch. "Japan this was really good."

"Arigato Anika-san," Japan says.

"You're welcome. Now let me give you a tour and show you were your rooms are. Then tomorrow we are going clothes shopping for you three. You can't just go around all the time in what you came in. Germany, some of my Dad's old clothes he left here might fit you," I say leading them out of the kitchen.

One tour later~

"Okay can you find your way around now?" I ask them.

"Ja," Germany answers.

"Hai," Japan responds.

"Ve, can I sleep in Germany's room? And si," Italy answers.

"If it is okay with Germany then I don't mind," I say blushing and nose bleeding slightly at the mental images.

"You will end up there every night anyway so you may Italy," Germany says.

"Okay now that is settled. Germany come with me," I say leading Germany to the storage room. "Here is the box of some of my Dad's clothes. He left them behind so you can have them if they fit. If they don't I'll just donate them somewhere. And I will also buy you some new ones tomorrow as well."

"Danke," Germany says blushing at my kindness.

"You're welcome," I say leaving him to head to his room.

Germany comes down later to help make dinner with me and Italy.

"How can you afford this home?" Germany asks.

"Hmm, oh I don't need to. I am loaded," Anika says.

"Loaded?" Germany asks.

"Yeah, my family is really rich. I only have a maid come in once a week to do a complete cleanup of the place and I maintain the rest of it myself. I also help the maid with the weekly cleanup," I say shrugging.

"Your very generous for someone so wealthy," Germany points out.

"Yeah, I am not a snob. For school I went to public school and became friends with a bunch of people who just wanted to know me. They are awesome friends. A lot of my clothes come from inexpensive places to. I keep my style simple and my own," I say serving the finished product.

"Simple, a good way to live," Japan says.

"Yep, now dig in," I say eating.

"You are a good cook," Italy says munching on his dinner happily.

"Thanks. Not bad for someone who is half British," I joke.

"Half British? Ve," Italy asks.

"Yeah, it is funny how many people think I can't cook," I say laughing.

"Ve?" Italy says confused.

"She is nothing like England apparently," Germany tells him.

"No way, if anything I am like Italy, Romano, and you combined. Oh and sometimes Spain or Prussia find their way in personality wise," I say.

"That is a scary combo," Japan says.

"Hmm, is it?" I asks confused.

"Ja," Germany says.

"Oh, I not it all at once. I just tend to share a few personality traits with you guys," I says smiling as I take the dinner dishes to the dishwasher.

That evening I go to my room happy for once. I was getting a tad lonely living all alone. Not that I would admit it to anyone. Germany apparently fit all the clothes in the box so I am glad that someone can use them. I fall asleep earlier so I can go raid the mall with my new housemates.

The morning comes too soon for my tastes. I wake up groggily smelling breakfast waft through the house. I get out of bed and go to the kitchen where I find Germany making a German breakfast.

"Guten Morgen Anika," Germany greets as I sit down still in my fleece sleep pants and dark green tank top.

"Guten Morgen," I mumble yawning. "So what are you making?"

"Brötchen (German Breakfast Rolls), eggs, sausage, and bacon," Germany says filling three plates.

"Good morning Japan," I say more awake.

"Good morning Anika-san," Japan says. "Good morning Germany."

"Good morning Japan," Germany says setting down the plates of food.

"This is so good," I say taking a bite. "Italy still asleep?"

"Ja, and Danke," Germany says starting on his plate.

After breakfast I go to my room to browse Fanfiction for a while. The Axis go watch TV downstairs. I get at least an hour on my computer before Italy races into my room.

"Ja, Italy?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Ve, Anika can we go shopping now?" Italy asks.

"Sure, the mall should be open by now," I say looking at my clock.

We climb into my car and drive off. Once at the mall I take charge and tell them to stay with me.

"Yes, (ve)," the Axis answer.

"Okay let's go here first," I say dragging them to one store.

A half hour later we have browsed three stores and have several outfits for each of them.

"Okay now that should be all we need for clothes. Hmm, who wants to go out to eat?" I asks.

"Sure," they answer.

We go to a nearby Italian restaurant at Italy's request. Once we are home after our lunch and shopping I take the stuff in with the others. However, a letter is in the entryway. I stop and pick it up to look at once we are in the house.

The Axis are putting away their new clothes while I decide to look at the letter. The Flying Mint Bunny logo is on it.

"Hmm, wonder if it is about my order," I say out loud opening it.

_Dear Ms. Knight,_

_ We have sent you this request form to give you the option of trying out one of our experimental Hetalia units. The form is with this letter. We hope the Axis units we sent are to your satisfaction and remind you that any future purchases will be free as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Flying Mint Bunny, INC._

"Such an odd company. Oh well. Now should I fill out this form? Why not? Could be fun," I say grabbing a pen and quickly fill out the form.

I mail it out and go skipping back inside wondering what is in store for me from now.

* * *

Okay, readers. What did you think of this? I have a Gerita one-shot in the works. Not sure when it will be done. Anyway, please let me know what you think of this in a review. I know it is overdone but I hope you will overlook that and read this anyway.

Thanks for reading.

Vampchick2010 out.


	2. Chapter 2

A special thank you to insane-assylum-13 for reviewing the first chapter, I am so glad you liked it. Now down to business. Who will say the disclaimer today? KIKU!

Kiku: Hai, Vampchick2010.

So formal, you know you can just call me Vamp.

Kiku: That is improper of me.

Kiku relax I don't mind. But call me what you wish. Now please say the disclaimer.

Kiku: Hai, Vamp-san does not own Hetalia, Google Translate, or anything else used.

Arigato Kiku. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER! YA-HA!

* * *

_**The Italy Brothers are now complete and a surprise newcomer?**_

It has been a week since I started to live with the Axis. So far my only issue is the constant training Germany is making me do. He comes and wakes me up at five in the morning and by six I am on a training field my grandfather made years ago to stay fit after his military days. Germany was ecstatic when I told two days after he showed up about it.

It is not that I am over weight or need the training. I am practically a bean pole already. Anyway, that is not really important. What is important is that I received an e-mail earlier today to announce that my experimental Hetalia unit is going to arrive in three days. So now I am on a mission to set up a room for an unknown nation and I enlist the training demon a.k.a Germany to help.

"DOITSU!" I yell walking through the mansion.

Maybe I should have followed my parent's example and got a smaller place instead of staying here. Oh well. I finally found him in his room reading.

"There you are Mr. Training Demon," I say joking.

"Hey, it is best to always be fit and prepared for anything," Germany defends obviously not getting that it was a joke.

"Relax, it was a joke. Now I need you help with something so mark your page and come with me," I say.

"Fein, ich werde dir helfen. Was ist es, Sie brauchen Hilfe mit? (Fine, I will help. What is it you need help with?)" Germany asks switching to Germany as he places a bookmark in his book.

"Preparing for the new arrival in three days," I say dragging him to one of the bedrooms.

Between me and Germany we make quick work of making one of the unused bedrooms usable. Then the next two days pass by without much happening. After what felt like a long ass wait there was finally a knock at the door. I race to answer it.

"Ms. Knight?" the same young man from before asks.

"Ja," I answer in German.

"I have a package for you. Please sign here," he asks handing me a clipboard.

"Sure," I say signing and handing it back.

He wheels in a single human sized crate. Once he is gone I race over to the manual at the side of it. 'How to awaken your Romano unit' the title reads. Romano? Sweet, I finally have both Italy brothers. All I need is Prussia and both of my favorite siblings would be complete. Anyway I read the three ways to awaken Romano:

1. Have you Italy unit and Germany unit start talking near crate. Your Romano unit will claw his way free to yell about your Germany unit.

2. Place a basket of tomatoes near the crate and your Romano unit will open the crate to eat the tomatoes while looking to make sure there is no Spain unit around.

3. Have your Spain unit sing near the crate. Your Romano unit will open the box complaining about your Spain unit. Give your Romano unit some tomatoes and he will stop for a little while.

As I read the options I smirk and call Germany and Italy over. Upon hearing Italy's voice and Germany's response to Italy the crate opens to a glaring Romano.

"Get away from my brother you damn Potato Bastard!" Romano yells.

"Hi Romano," I say going over to him.

"Who the fuc-" Romano starts to say before noticing a girl is speaking to him. "Hello, bella. I am Romano, what is your name?"

"I am Anika not Bella," I say confused.

"Bella means beautiful in Italian. Your name is suits you," Romano says in flirt mode. [A/N: pretty sure that is the translation.]

"Oh, sorry, don't know much Italian," Anika says blushing at his words. "Welcome to your new home. I have a room ready for you. And if you want we can go clothes shopping today at the mall."

"Sure, that sounds great," Romano says still in flirt mode.

I look at the manual to see how to snap him out of flirt mode. The manual just says get near your Germany or Spain units to snap him out of it. I walk over to Germany and explain where I was going and for him to watch the house. I had to go over to him anyway.

"POTATO BASTARD!" Romano shouts.

With that I grabbed him and showed him around and where he would be sleeping. Then me and him climb in the car and head to the mall to go clothes shopping. I may be a modest rich person, but for once it is good to be rich. I wouldn't have been able to afford these clothes or all these people otherwise.

Once the shopping was done we head back home where the Axis are lounging around the house. Germany is Italy's pillow for siesta. I snap a picture of it for later use. I go help Romano unpack his new wardrobe before getting him and Italy to help with dinner.

Romano mutters all through dinner that night over Germany and his brother being too close. I choose to leave out the detail that the two of them share a room. He will find out on his own eventually.

"Hey Ludwig?" I say getting his attention.

"Ja?" he responds.

"Do I have to attend training tomorrow?" I ask.

"Do you have something else to do?" he counters.

"Nein," I mutter.

"What was that?" he asks smirking slightly.

"Nein, sir," I say louder.

"Gute," Ludwig says finishing his meal.

Once the meal is over all of us head to bed. I have to admit that training is helping stay fit at least. The days pass like that till I get a surprise almost two weeks later. It starts like any other day. Romano flipping out over Germany and his brother, I am training with Germany, and Japan doing his thing till a knock at the door interrupts our thoughts. I go see who is at the door only to find the same young man from all the other Flying Mint Bunny, INC. deliveries.

"Ms. Knight, I have a surprise delivery for you," he says wordlessly handing me the clipboard.

"Thanks, I am just curious, what is your name? I mean I am seeing you deliver all these crates and would like to know who is to thank for such speedy deliveries," I say.

"Brice, Ms. Knight," he answers.

"Thanks," I say letting him wheel in the newest member of my household.

"Wonder who it is this time," I say out loud as Germany comes out to the entryway to talk to me.

"Who was at the door?" Germany asks unknowingly activating the newest Hetalia unit.

"It was that young guy, Brice, who delivers stuff for Flying Mint Bunny Inc.," I say just as I am groped by someone.

"Keseseseses, who is this little frau?" Prussia asks.

"LITTLE?" I say glaring darkly. "WHO THE HELL IS LITTLE?"

"Bruder, why did you have to say that?" Germany asks face palming.

"What West? What did I do?" Gilbert says confused.

"NO ONE CALLS ME LITTLE! TAKE IT BACK!" I screech.

"Okay, the awesome me is sorry. I take it back. You are not a little frau. You are a beautifully not little frau," Prussia says.

"Thank you. And next time you grope me your precious five meters will be greatly reduced. On a lighter note I am Anika. And this is your new home," I say calming down.

It is a good thing I stocked up on some male clothing in different sizes when I last went shopping. With this new addition we needed them as Prussia now joins the ranks of my houseguests.

Over the next few days Prussia quickly becomes accustom to his new home. And of course demands a stock pile of beer for him and his brother. I get them some and some Mike's hard lemonade for myself. Italy gets his wine and Japan gets his sake. Hopefully there won't be too many more alcohol choices needed by the time this adventure is over.

* * *

This chapter is a little short. There are more adventures to be had as soon as I come up with some ideas. Oh and if you readers have any ideas go ahead and put them in a review. So who should be the next unit? There is going to be a poll on my fanfiction page so go vote for your choice.

Now that Romano and Prussia are here there are only a few that I have planned left. I am going to bring in the Allies as well as the last member of the Bad Touch Trio at some point. And I am going to have a few spots open for the mysterious friends. This is your chance as readers to possibly have an OC in my story.

So if interested send in a review fill out the following form:

For OC to appear need:

Name:

Appearance:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Favorite character (optional):

Anyway, please let me know what you think of this fanfic in a review.

Thanks for reading.

Vampchick2010 out.


	3. Chapter 3

A special thank you to vaskeemi for reviewing last chapter, I am so glad you liked it. Now down to business. Who will say the disclaimer today? Hmm, well let's have our adorable Feliciano say it.

Feliciano: Si, Vamp ve

Aww, he called me Vamp. So cute, now please say the disclaimer Feli-chan.

Feliciano: Ve, Vamp does not own Hetalia, Google Translate, or anything else used. *reads off prompt cards*

Such a cutie, now here is your pasta.

Feliciano: Ve, PASSSSSSSTA!

Ludwig: Vamp, look what you have started.

What? He only said pasta, Luddy. Now we need to move on so without further ado, CHAPTER THREE! YA- HA

* * *

_**CHAOS AND TWO NEW UNITS**_

BANG! CRASH!

That was the first thing I hear when I am suddenly woken one morning two weeks later. I jump out of bed running to see who dared break into my home. I find my kitchen in shambles and a drunken Prussia passed out among the chaos. Germany was not far behind me. He made a grave error. He snuck up on me. I grab him and flip him straight onto his back in the hallway. He just stares at me in shock.

"Oh, sorry Luddy, it was a reflex," I say shrugging.

"That is a reflex? Where did you learn to do that?" he asks surprised.

"Several styles of Martial arts classes," I say starting to clean up the kitchen.

"That is impressive. Japan might be a good sparring partner for you if you ask him," Germany says helping.

"I might. Don't want to get rusty," I say continuing. "Oh could you put your brother to bed? I will finish up here."

"Ja," Germany says dragging his brother out of the partially cleaned kitchen.

I finish that and decide since I am up to make some breakfast. I dig out some ingredients for French toast. While cooking Japan comes down and is followed by the Italies. Germany returns shortly after them.

"Well, that did not take you long," Germany says.

"Ja, oh how many pieces of French toast do you want?" I ask.

"Three," Germany says.

"Four," Italy says smiling.

"Four," Romano says. "What? I am fucking hungry."

"I will take two, Anika- san," Japan says.

"Okay, that just leaves me. I am making myself three. I will spar it off later," I say finishing the meal.

We sit and eat breakfast. Afterwards I head to my dojo only to find Japan in there meditating. I bow before entering and start to dig out my gear.

"Anika- san, Gomenasi I did not mean to intrude," Japan says.

"It is fine Kiku. You can come in here anytime you want. I was about to practice some of my martial arts. Do you want to join me?" I ask him.

"Hai," Japan says.

"Sweet, a sparring partner," I say beginning.

Surprisingly by the end of the match both Japan and I are out of breath on the floor of the dojo. We tied in skill. I then go and clean the dojo up with Japan's help. After that we head to our respective bedrooms to shower and change into some clean clothes. I head to the kitchen when a knock at the door interrupts my thoughts. I answer the door and find Brice at the door with two crates. Prussia is up and about by this point as Brice leaves and I am about to go activate one of the new ones but Prussia unknowingly actives both of them.

"The awesome me has arrived," Prussia says entering the entryway.

"Mi amigo," Spain says leaving his crate.

"The hero is more awesome," America says bursting out of his crate.

"Spain and America? Oh man my sis would love to meet one of you," I mutter happily.

"Hello, I am Anika. This is now your home. I have a room and wardrobe all set up for you," I say louder.

"Hola, chica. Anika es un nombre tan hermoso. (Hello, girl. Anika is such a beautiful name.)," Spain says as Prussia throws an arm around his friend.

"Um, thank you," I say understanding him.

"The her-" America starts to say before being silenced by an annoyed Anika.

"Please refrain from saying 'the hero' all the time," I say after kneeing him in the gut.

"This chick is deadly," Prussia says.

"If you value your five meters you will remember it," I say smiling innocently.

The two newcomers get a tour and I decide to go work out some with Germany. He is once again floored. This time by the gym I have access to. I laugh at how awestruck he is. He immediately sets to work on one of the machines. I go to the jogging machines after grabbing some water from the fridge that is kept in there. I throw one to Germany after getting his attention. We spend a couple of hours training in there before it is late enough to make supper.

I head to Spain's room to let him know he can cook tonight. I then head to my room to shower and change out of my work-out clothes. Once done I run into Germany on my way to the kitchen.

"Hi. Look I really am sorry about this morning. I did not mean to flip you like that," I say meaning it.

"Ja, it is fine. Why did you learn all those martial arts? If I may ask," Germany asks.

"Well, it came in handy once I started living here on my own. Someone tried to break in. He got as far as the broken door before he got a unexpected foot to the face," I say shrugging. "Plus, I had lots of time on my hands."

"Well, there is no chance of that happening now that there are more people," Germany says.

"Ja, now let's go eat supper," I say walking with him to the kitchen.

Once dinner is over the group disperses for the night. I head my room and log on to fanfiction to kill some time before bed. However Italy barges in my room scared. There is someone knocking at the front door.

"Okay, I will go check it out," I say going to the door.

"Hi, sis. I am moving back in with you," a girl says walking in with her stuff.

"Sis? Why are you moving in?" I ask confused.

"Mom and Dad are moving to a new state and I wanted to stay in this one," she says.

"What happened with the cottage?" I ask.

"They sold it. You know how fickle they can be," she says.

"Yeah, hence leaving me alone in a huge mansion," I mutter.

"Is everything alright? Italy came running to me saying you were going to get hurt," Germany says closely followed by the rest of the group.

"Everything is fine. This is my younger sister, Bianca Knight," I say introducing her.

"Who are all these men?" she asks not realizing Spain is there.

"Hetalia units I ordered. Okay guys, go ahead and introduce yourselves," I say.

"Hallo, ich bin Deutschland," Germany says.

I laugh at how confused she is since I told him she understood German and the truth is she does not.

"SISTER!" Bianca shouts.

"Was?" I say smirking.

"Translate," she growls.

"I thought she understood German. You told me she did," Germany says confused.

"She tricked you. I only understand French and Spanish," Bianca growls.

"I am sorry. I am Germany," Germany says.

"Hola, soy España," Spain says before she glomps him.

"SPAIN!" Bianca yells happily.

"Ve, I am Italy. Nice to meet you," Italy greets.

"So you are the sister of this Potato crazy bitch," Romano says.

"Spain's little Lovi," Bianca says smiling.

"I am not his little anything!" Romano shouts.

"I am the awesome Prussia," Prussia says before anyone else can say a word.

"I am the hero! United States of the America, Alfred F. Jones," America brags while I roll my eyes.

"Hello, I am Japan," Japan says bowing.

Okay, before we go too much further. I need to explain a few things. My sister is 17 and is pale with ice blue eyes. I know she gets some grief at school for how cold her eyes can be. Her hair is jet black like our mom's but she has red highlights like I do. Her personality is a bit easier to describe. She can be Hyper (at times) as well as easily bored and random. It is best to keep her entertained. She is also devious and kind. Did I mention that she barely knows Hetalia? She only likes Spain and France and reads a few fanfictions on occasion. I don't know how we are related at times.

"So you have been living with a bunch of men? What would our parents say?" Bianca says with a evil gleam.

"Yes they are living here as houseguests. It helps make the place feel lived in," I say ignoring the glint. "Well, you know where your room is. Go ahead and go there. And on Monday you are going to school."

"Fine," Bianca says heading to her room.

"Amiga is still in school?" Spain asks.

"Ja, she is. She is only 17," I say. "She will flip if France ever shows up."

With that we all head to bed to get ready for the next day. The following morning I wake up and find that Germany has already started breakfast. I help him as the rest of them wake up and gradually find their way down. By the time my sister joins breakfast is ready and we all eat with the usually complaints.

"BASTARD STOP STARING AT ME!" Romano yells.

"Romano, no yelling this early please," I say continuing my meal.

"NO!" Romano yells.

I roll my eyes as he makes a ruckus till breakfast is done. I clean up with Japan's help. Germany and Prussia are in the living room. The Italies join them as does America and Spain. Bianca runs up to her room before going into the living room.

"I know what we can play," Bianca says.

"What sister?" I say entering the room.

"DDR!" she yells.

"Sure, let's set it up," I say digging out the Wii.

Soon I am facing off against Germany and winning. He seriously sucks at letting loose. Prussia takes his place and manages to win. I let my sister take my place as one of our favorite songs comes up, Dead Man's Party by Oingo Boingo. I sing along as they play.

"I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go

Walkin' with a dead man over my shoulder

Waiting for an invitation to arrive

Goin' to a party where no one's still alive

CHORUS

I was struck by lighting

Walkin' down the street

I was hit by something last night in my sleep

It's a dead man's party

Who could ask for more

Everybody's comin', leave your body at the door

Leave your body and soul at the door . . .

(Don't run away it's only me)

All dressed up with nowhere to go

Walkin' with a dead man

Waitin' for an invitation to arrive

With a dead man . . . Dead Man . . .

Got my best suit and my tie

Shiny silver dollar on either eye

I hear the chauffeur comin' to the door

Says there's room for maybe just one more . . .

CHORUS

Don't run away it's only me

Don't be afraid of what you can't see

Don't run away it's only me . . .," I finish singing as Bianca wins.

"The awesome Prussia is no match for me," she says punching the air.

"Yep, now let's put Spain vs. Romano," I say as _Sweet Sweet Magic_ comes on.

The two battle it out and Romano manages to win. He smugly munches a tomato as Spain pouts. We put the game up shortly after and I go spar with Japan for a bit. Bianca sits with Romano and Spain watching TV. Germany goes train with Italy. And at lunchtime there is more chaos because America discovers our pool. I groan as I hear a large splash hit the area around the pool.

"AMERICA! YOU WILL BE CLEANING THE POOL AREA!" I yell. "Germany, could you please make sure he does it?"

"Ja," Germany says as America's laugh reaches our ears.

"There is a pool?" Spain asks as Bianca is already dressed in her swimsuit smirking.

"Yep, now let's go," she says making us all get changed into swimwear.

We play in the pool for a bit before I call it a day and remind my sister of her homework. She goes back inside to dry off more and to complete it. Soon after it is dinner time, I cook with Prussia's help for once.

"The awesome me can cook," Prussia brags.

"Sure you can help me cook," I say getting some ingredients out.

"This place is huge. How did you manage it before?" Prussia asks serious for once.

"Well, when mom and dad lived here it was staffed with enough servants to keep up with me and my sister. Then once I lived alone I kind of just let the staff be till most of them left. There is one maid who helps out once a week. But you guys are here to now so there are no need for such symbols of wealth," I say as the food finishes.

"That is awesome, but not as awesome as me," Prussia says.

"Ja," I agree rolling my eyes.

"TOMATO BASTARD!" Romano yells.

"Lovi~" Spain says smiling.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Romano screams.

"Never a dull moment. Well, food is done," I announce.

Finally we all sit and eat with almost no chaos till Prussia starts a food fight with Romano. I end it and the meal continues peacefully. I head to bed after making sure my sister did as well. The others follow suit not long after. I set my alarm to ensure Bianca's up for school tomorrow just before sleep claims me.

* * *

Hi, this chapter had two units that people wanted. Next chapter the BTT will be complete. Anika better run. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Thanks for reading.

Vampchick2010 out.


	4. Chapter 4

A special thank you to the insane keyblader, Transformers' BABY, and CrazyAuthoress225 for reviewing last chapter, you are awesome. Now down to business. Who will say the disclaimer today? Well, Prussia hasn't had a turn yet.

Prussia: The awesome me finally gets a turn.

Don't make this your only chance.

Prussia: You are just jealous of the awe- *cut off by Vampchick2010's glare*

Now please say the disclaimer without the word awesome in it.

Prussia: Vamp does not own Hetalia, Google Translate, or anything else. INCLUDING THE AWESOME ME! *runs for life*

YOU IDIOT! Sorry about him. Enjoy the newest chapter *runs after him with wooden katana*

* * *

_**Bad Touch Trio is Complete**_

I am taking a pleasant nap in the living room one fine afternoon. It has been a month since the first units came to live here. I ended up ordering a new one this morning before my sister went to school. I yawn at the sudden shouts and cries from the kitchen.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?" I shout.

"Ve, w-we are trying to d-decide which snack Bianca would like better once she got home," Italy says crying.

"Oh, sorry I was relaxing in the living room when I heard some commotion. Her favorite is chocolate chip cookies," I say shooing out the unnecessary people from the cooking area. "I will leave the Italy brothers and Japan in charge of that. The rest of you are going to be in the dojo for some training."

Germany is the only one happy to be training. The rest of my 'class' are less thrilled. Spain falls asleep and Prussia annoys me till I knock him out. The group dismisses shortly after. I gave up on all but Germany. At that point I hear the door open and close signaling that my sister is home from school.

"Welcome home sis. How was school?" I ask walking into the living room.

"School," she mumbles glaring.

"Was it the same group again?" I ask.

"Don't know what you are talking about," Bianca says.

"Okay, sis. Hey the Italy brothers and Japan made some chocolate chip cookies," I say to cheer her up.

"SWEET!" she yells running into the kitchen.

"Ve, we made them for you," Italy says handing her the plate.

"Thanks," she says sitting at the table.

"After your snack you have to do your homework," I say walking into the kitchen with her book bag.

"Fine," she says glaring at the bag.

I laugh deciding to tell her the news later with the rest of the household. I start the prep work for dinner thinking about how much I will have to hide with France around. Hopefully he does not discover my ero zone. That would be a nightmare.

"Hey sis what were you doing on your computer this morning?" Bianca asks as dinner is served two hours later.

"Well, I decided since you are living here I would order something you would love," I say sitting down.

"What?" she asks excited.

"France should be arriving in a few days," I say.

"THANKS SIS!" she shouts running over to hug me.

"You are welcome. Now eat your food," I say smiling.

"The Bad Touch Trio will be complete!" Prussia says laughing.

"Oh great, at least Spain is a gentlemen," I say rolling my eyes at Prussia's response.

"Amiga?" Spain asks confused.

"It is nothing Spain. Don't worry," I say smiling at him. "Do you mind if I called you Spain-nii-chan?"

"Go ahead Amiga," Spain says as dinner finishes.

"Gracias," I say smiling happily.

"Why do you want him as a brother?" Germany asks familiar enough with the term.

"I am half Spanish. Mom's parents are from Spain. She was born here in the US," I explain.

"Are you also half awesome?" Prussia asks commenting on Bianca's pale skin.

"Nein, we are also half British. England will be my other Nii-chan once it is his turn to show up," I say to Prussia.

"But you can cook well. You can't be British," one of them say.

"That is not true. England is a great cook. I am a good cook because I have a talent for it," I say glaring.

"Crazy," Bianca mutters since she hates English food.

"I am the only one besides dad who appreciates good food," I mutter.

"Dad has no tastes because his parents are from England while he ended up born here in the US," Bianca points out.

"I will not dignify that with a comment. I am going to bed soon. Bianca you should do the same soon since school is tomorrow," I say walking off.

"Did we make her mad, ve?" Italy asks crying.

"Probably," Bianca says unfazed.

"B-but it is not good to make people angry. People are scary angry," Italy says so scared he forgets to ve.

"She is not scary," Bianca says as a loud yell from the gym a minute later says otherwise. "Oh, she dug out the punching bag."

"That is bad how?" Germany asks.

"If the punching bag is out than Anika is to be left alone for at least half an hour unless you want to meet your end," Bianca sighs.

I spend a half hour releasing my frustrations when Germany and Italy approach me.

"Anika?" Germany asks.

"Ja," I mutter.

"Did we upset you?" Germany asks.

"Nein, Bianca has always made comments like that. I just sometimes get annoyed by her lack of interest in half our heritage," I explain putting the punching bag away.

"Ve, that is good. I thought you were mad at us and were going to send us away," Italy says eyes red from crying.

"Sorry, didn't mean for you to feel that way. Well, I am going to bed now. Someone please make sure Bianca does the same," I say hugging Italy before heading to bed.

Germany drags Bianca to bed shortly after. Bianca glares at him but goes to bed anyway. By ten all except Prussia is asleep. Prussia is drinking some beer watching TV and ends up fast asleep on the couch by midnight. The following morning I am up and helping Bianca get ready for school.

"Sis, you have everything?" I ask her.

"Yes, why the hell do I have to go?" Bianca yells.

"It is expected of you to complete school. Oh and an old school friend of mine is coming over to visit in a couple days," I tell her.

"Which one?" she asks.

"Marin Byrne," I answer.

She says nothing in response. She just grabs her bag and drags herself to the front door. I leave her be and start the day. My day goes well till noontime. A sudden knock at the door surprises me. I open the door to see Brice there with two boxes.

"I thought that it would be up to three days," I say surprised.

"Speedy deliver for being a loyal customer and an extra one," Brice says handing me the clipboard.

"Okay," I say signing.

He wheels the two crates in and leaves. I go to the first one and the crate reads France. I grab the manual and begin to read how to active him.

1. Play a love song

2. Have your England unit yell insults at crate.

3. Speak French

I choose the first one since I don't know French and at the moment have no England unit. The crate opens shortly after the song starts and he immediately tries to grope me. I throw him to the ground and his laugh apparently actives the second one. Which turns out it is England.

"Iggy-nii-chan!" I say glomping him.

"What is going on?" Germany asks walking over.

"Hi, Luddy. France and England are here. Oh, I am being so rude. I am Anika and this is your new home," I say to the newest members.

"IGGY!" America yells.

"He is here as well?" England says. "And I am England or Arthur not Iggy. What is Nii-Chan?"

"Nii-chan is big brother in Japanese and my sister and I are half British and half Spanish," I say as the rest start to show up.

"Bloody hell how many are living here?" England says blushing a little at my comment.

"There are eleven people living here including myself, and you two," I say to them.

"Spain-nii-chan is their rooms ready?" I ask as France gropes me. "BLOODY FROG!"

"Si," Spain says.

I beat up France and drag him to his room. I had it set up with new outfits as well. England laughs at how one of his own beat France up. I shrug and lead England to his room.

"Iggy-nii-chan this is your room. It is all set up and ready for you. The wardrobe is filled with new outfits for you," I tell him.

"It is England or Arthur not Iggy," he scolds.

"B-but Nii-chan," I say starting to tear up.

"F-fine, you may call me Iggy. Don't cry, love," England says.

"Thank you Nii-chan," I say hugging him.

He blushes and I run off to my dojo to practice some before Japan finishes lunch. At lunchtime France speaks up.

"So you are half British? You must not be allowed near the stove. I will cook wonderful meals for you and your sister," France says not noticing the head shakes to shut him up.

"Excuse me? Not allowed near the stove? I am a great cook. Germany and the others have tasted my food. They loved it. Now listen here you damn Frog. This is my house. I will not put up with your type of behavior. My sister is 17 and does not need your influence," I say glaring at him.

He shuts up and lunch goes by quickly. Soon my sister returns home and immediately glomps France.

"FRANCE!" she screams happily.

"Oui, who are you? You are so beautiful," he says.

"Bianca Knight, the sister of Anika," she says blushing.

"Anika's sister? How wonderful. She did not say anything about how beautiful you are," France says pulling a rose from nowhere.

"Hi, Sis. I see you have met France. England is here as well. He is going to cook dinner tonight. Now you need to go do your homework. France can help you with your French assignment," I say directing her to the kitchen.

"Fine, come on Francis," Bianca says dragging him along.

I help England prepare dinner an hour and a half later. Bianca is playing DDR with the Bad Touch Trio. Germany is in the gym training while Italy and his brother watch the DDR battles.

"DINNER!" I shout a half hour later.

People come grumbling about England cooking. I glare at them before saying, "I helped."

"Oh, sorry," a few mumble.

"Iggy-nii-chan, this is great," I say eating.

The rest just pick at their food and barely eat. They can make themselves something else later. I happily enjoy the meal at least.

"That was great. Now who wants to watch a movie?" I ask as the last of the dishes are put in the dishwasher.

"Ve, a movie? Si," Italy says happily.

The rest quickly agree to see a movie. I lead them to the living room and dig out my extensive DVD collection.

"Okay so our choices are the Step Up movies, The Underworld series, Bleach movies, or one of the few Disney movies," I say digging out a few.

"Ve?" Italy says confused.

"I have a few more options you like none of these," I offer.

After some discussion we end up watching the first Step Up movie. Italy and Bianca end up asleep halfway through and Romano and Spain follow shortly after. Once the movie ends I have Germany carry Bianca to her room and with the help of a few others the rest of the sleeping nations are put to bed as well. I take care of the DVD and go to my room yawning. Tomorrow a guest room has to be prepared because my friend is arriving to spend a few days with me.

The Next Morning~

I am awoken by a knock on my bedroom door. I go to open it yawning, "Ja?"

"Your sister has been sent on her way to school and we need to train," Germany says.

"Luddy, I have to set up the guest room. At noontime a friend of mine is coming over for a few days," I tell him.

"Attend morning training and I will help you prepare before your friend arrives," Germany says.

"Ja, just let me change to my training clothes," I say closing the door.

In five minutes I am at the training field yawning as Italy and Japan are walking towards me.

"Good morning, Anika-san," Japan greets.

"Ve, good morning, Anika," Italy says cheerfully.

"Morning," I mumble back.

Germany sets us to work right away and I almost don't get a chance to prepare the guest room. I manage to remind the training demon of his promise earlier and spare Italy of any further training. Between me and the training demon we manage to get the room ready just as the doorbell rings.

"Yo, Anika~" Marin says just as I open the door.

"Hi, Marin," I say giving her a hug.

Now before I continue here is some info about my friend Marin. Marin Byrne is 19 she graduated from the same high school as me. Despite the two year gap between our ages we get along great. She is pale and stands at 5'9". She is on the thin side and has long curly red hair as well as grey eyes. Her personality is simple, Sarcastic with a slight mix of Prussia and Italy. It can be a scary combo sometimes.

"Guess who I found at the mall?" Marin asks me.

"Who?" I ask.

"Jaz!" she screams happily.

"Sweet, is she coming to visit as well?" I ask excited.

"I convinced her to join me. She will be here in half an hour," Marin says as I lead her to the guest room. "Where are your parents and sister? Last time I was here they were still living here."

"Mom and Dad moved to a new state and my sister is at school right now. This place has been mine alone for at least a year," I explain.

"So that is why we always hung out at one of our friend's houses," Marin says smirking.

"Yep, oh and before you fan girl, England is here as well as a few other Hetalia units," I say.

"ENGLAND?! England is here? How long have you had Hetalia units living here without telling me?" She says quickly.

"About a month. England arrived yesterday with France," I say.

"Sweet, so where are they now?" she asks curious.

"In their rooms most likely. Once Jaz is here you will meet them all. And a few more will be joining them eventually," I say as I help Marin unpack.

The doorbell rings just as we finish unpacking. I quickly answer the door to find my other friend Jasmine there with a few bags.

"Come on in Jaz, I have a guest room ready for you. Oh and I have some people for you to meet with Marin. But first we need to get you unpacked," I tell her as I lead her to the room next to Marin's.

"So where is your family?" she asks.

I explain like I explained to Marin. She nods her head and I help her unpack. Now here is some info about my friend Jasmine. She tends to go by nicknames like Jaz or Jace. She is really thin and is 5'4". Her Waist long copper hair is usually in two pigtails or down and she has big brown eyes. She is always has some form of olive green clothing on her, a flying mint bunny bracelet on her wrist, and wears cowgirl boots at any time. She is also seen with a Hetalia journal in her hands most of the time. She is 18. Her personality is harder to describe so I will give you the gist of it. I swear she is flat out crazy sometimes. She often rambles about random topics, though it is mostly Anime. It is at the point where she only has a few friends. Her few friends are true friends and she knows it. She is originally from Texas shows some country girl traits once in a while. But the thing I like most about her personality is that she can stand up for herself and her friends, one of the reasons we get along despite the three year age gap between us. She is the type whose feelings can get hurt very easily; it doesn't take many insults to make her break into tears. Anyway, that is enough about that. We need to move on.

Soon we are heading to the living room with Marin. The Hetalia units are already in there waiting to meet them. Bianca is in there playing DDR as she waits for my friends to freak out.

"Okay, here are the lucky houseguests so far," I say as my friends squeal in happiness.

"OH MY GOD! ENGLAND!" both of them screams.

"Hello," England greets.

"Iggy-nii-chan, these two like you the best," I say making them blush.

"The hero is also here," America pouts at my friend's reaction.

"Yep as well as the Axis," I point out.

"The Bad Touch Trio is here as well," Bianca points out.

"Yep, and let's not forget our favorite little tomato, Lovi," I say.

"Wow, so many are here already," Jaz says in awe.

"Yep, and you two are welcome here as long as you want," I offer.

"We might just move in with Iggy here," Marin says smirking.

"I am sure your parents need to know if you two decide to do that," I say laughing.

We hang out in the living room playing movies and games till dinnertime. England sits with both my friends sitting next to him. I cook tonight's meal and laugh at how red Iggy-nii-chan gets. France ends up trying to grope Jasmine and Romano insults her which leads to tears from Jasmine. I glare at Romano as I calm my friend down before we continue the meal. All too soon we head to bed. Bianca has to be dragged to bed by Germany which me and my friends laughed at before heading to bed ourselves.

* * *

Hi, here is the newest chapter. Thank you the insane keyblader and CrazyAuthoress225 for the OCs. So far I hope I wrote them well for the short time they are mentioned. There is more to come in future chapters. Wow, nine pages long. That is my longest chapter for this yet.

Now in a review I would like to hear what all my readers want for the next unit. The remaining Allies are Russia, China, and Canada. There may be other suggestions.

Thanks for reading.

Vampchick2010 out.


	5. Chapter 5

A special thank you to my reviewers, you are Prussia awesome. Now down to business. Who will say the disclaimer today? Well, let's see. *checks list* Iggy-nii-chan can today.

England: It is England not Iggy.

But you are called that in the story. I really have a good chunk of UK heritage. [A/N: this is true]

England: Oh fine, now what do I have to say?

The disclaimer and thank you Iggy-nii-chan.

England: Vamp does not own Hetalia, Google Translate, or anything else.

Thanks. I don't even own the many of the OC's. I only own Anika. Bianca is my actually sister's OC. Oh and I had to use a couple of Truth or Dare Generators. So I no own them either.

* * *

_**The Newest Unit and a few more friends**_

I am hanging out with my two friends as the phone rings. I go to answer it praying it would not be Bianca's school. My parents made me her legal guardian before they moved.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi, Anika, it is Selena. I was wondering if you would like to hang out tonight." Selena asks.

"Oh, hi, sorry can't. I have a couple friends over plus a full house," I tell her.

Okay, so about Selena. She is a year older than me. She was one of my first friends when I moved here ten years ago. Before I forget she represents the Bahamas. She has light tan skin like mine and is skinny. I swear she does not gain any weight no matter what. Anyway she has long hazel-brown hair with short bangs and she has blue eyes. Her personality is an interesting one. She has an obsession over cocktails and margaritas and loves swimming. She is friendly, kuudere, and gets annoyed when a member of the BTT asks her out. I look forward to some interesting reactions once she is around the BTT. She also likes to train with Germany and read manga as well as watch anime with Japan. She also enjoys hanging out with America.

"A full house? Your family doesn't even live there anymore," Selena points out.

"Well I kind of ordered some Hetalia units. If you like you can come over today. Marin and Jaz are here," I offer.

"Sounds fun. I will be over by five tonight," Selena says.

"Marin! Jaz! Guess who is coming over today?" I ask once back in the living room.

"Who?" they ask.

"Selena," I answer.

"Sweet, oh your sister just came home. She brought a friend over," Marin informs me.

"She has a friend? This is the first I heard about it," I say heading to her room.

"Sis, who is your guest?" I ask politely.

"Hello, I am Elise Von Andis. You must be Anika. Your sister has told me a lot about you," she greets.

"Hi, yes I am Anika. Nice to meet you Elise," I say back.

"Yeah she is a foreign exchange student from Latvia. She is in the freshman class," Bianca says.

Okay so here is the little bit I know about the newcomer. She is apparently 14 and short for her age. Her light blonde hair tied into short pigtails and she has blue-grey eyes. Her outfit is a yellow Pikachu jacket with ears sewn on the hood and black shorts. She is bare foot and apparently rarely wears shoes. I don't even know her personality yet. Wow I fail at know my sister's friends.

I head back to the living room to hang with my friends as England joins us. Germany can be heard in the gym working out. The rest are off somewhere and I don't want to find them at the moment.

"So till Selena shows up who wants to watch all the seasons of Hetalia?" I ask my friends.

"Do you even need to ask?" Marin says sarcastically.

"Probably not," I say smirking.

So we settle in to watch Hetalia when all the units eventually join us. Germany actually has his hair down for once. I am fan girling so bad over that inside. Anyway we just finish Season 1 and half of season 2 when I realize my sister is still in her room with her friend and it is dinnertime.

"Hey Elise would you like to stay for dinner?" I ask checking on them.

"Sure," Elise agrees.

"Okay, I am starting it in a few minutes. Luddy is helping me. Do you like anything specific?" I ask.

"No," Elise says.

"Okay, it should be done in half an hour," I tell them before leaving.

Germany gets dragged into the kitchen to help me. Marin starts smirking since she knows how much I love Germany.

"Have fun you two," Prussia and Marin say smirking.

"Shut up before I cast a spell on you," I threaten.

Oh did I forget to mention that my family is witches on both sides. Mom and Dad come from powerful bloodlines so me and my sister were taught magic at a young age. Yeah, probably should have mentioned that earlier, opps.

"You know magic?" England asks.

"Ja, oh wait you guys did not know that yet. Damn it. Scheiße! Das ist verdammt groß. Ich habe ganz vergessen euch nicht kannte. Nun Sie tun. Also nicht piss me off, oder Sie werden es bereuen, (Shit! This is fucking great. I completely forgot you guys did not know. Well now you do. So don't piss me off or you will regret it,)" I say switching to German.

"Some of us don't speak German, Mon Cher," France points out groping me.

"Dumm Frenchie! Wie kannst du es wagen mich tappen! Fahr zur Hölle! (Stupid Frenchie! How dare you grope me! Go to hell!)" I shout hitting him with my full martial art training.

"Anika, can you please speak English?" England asks.

"Ja, Bruder. Es tut mir leid, (Yes, brother. I am sorry,)" I say shamefaced.

"Germany?" England says.

"She said she is sorry," Germany says.

"Ja, I am sorry. That is no way for someone to behave and it is best that you don't know what I said. I will translate what you can know. I said I forgot you guys did not know that yet," I explain.

"Okay," several say.

A few minutes later with Germany's help we have dinner ready to be served and Bianca comes down with Elise.

"What happened to France?" Bianca says darkly seeing France badly bruised.

"Nothing much. He groped me and I responded," I say sitting down.

"YOU BEAT HIM UP! YOUR MARTIAL ARTS ARE FOR SELF DEFENSE ONLY!" she shrieks.

"And that is what I did. I defended myself from a pervert. Not my fault he is a weakling who can't fight," I say shrugging. "Iggy-nii-chan, how is the food?"

"Good," England says.

"Burgers are better," America chimes in.

"You fast food leads to more heart attacks than a simple home cooked meal," I defend.

"McDonald's is not junk food. It is the food of a hero," America says.

"Remember what happened with France?" I ask him.

"Yeah? You can't hurt the hero," America says.

"Well I can. Now shut up and eat," I say glaring.

"Wow, what did you do to get her pissed off?" Marin says smirking.

"Anika, calm down please," Jaz requests.

"Sorry, shouldn't let my temper get the better of me," I say.

The meal finishes without any further outbursts. Elise heads home as Selena shows up.

"What happened here?" Selena asks.

"A pervert," I say.

"Okay, hi Bianca. Thought you went with your parents," Selena says surprised to see her.

"They moved to a new state I am staying here," Bianca says glaring at her sister.

"Geez sis. What do you see in that pervert? Fine I will heal him. That better?" I ask.

"Much," she says.

I cast a healing spell and France is no longer hurt. I turn to the Bahamas, "So who wants to play truth or dare?"

"Ve, that sounds fun," Italy says.

All the countries plus me and my friends form a circle. Bianca joins as well since it is a Friday and she has no school tomorrow.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" I ask.

"I will," Marin says smirking evilly.

"Okay, go ahead," I tell her.

"Anika Truth or Dare?" Marin asks.

"Truth," I say being safe.

"Do you have any special talents?" Marin asks Prussia-like.

"Magic," I say knowing her question could be twisted.

"Damn a loop hole," Marin mutters.

"America, Truth or Dare?" I ask picking my victim.

"The hero always goes dare," America announces doing a hero pose.

"Okay, Kiss one person in the group the group votes on," I tell him.

"The hero never backs down from a challenge," America says before we begin voting.

"England," me and my friends vote.

"Anika," three of them say.

"Selena," the rest agree.

"Well looks like Selena wins. America get kissing," I announce.

Selena blushes as America kisses her on the cheek.

"Damn loop hole. Okay America your turn to pick someone," I say.

"Iggy, Truth or Dare," America yells.

"No need to shout," I remind him.

"Truth," England says.

The game continues till it is late and most of us are yawning or fast asleep. We all just sleep in the living room that night. The following morning Selena and my other friends tell me they need to head home soon. So we hang out till noontime and then I help them get ready to head home. Once they leave I head to my room and order a new Hetalia unit. Time for China to arrive.

Nothing really happens over the next three days. Elise comes over a couple of times. From what I can gather that girl is crazy which fits in well here. Finally China arrives on the third day. Somehow he gets active the second Japan says something to me.

"Aiyah, aru," China says.

"Hi, I am Anika and this is your new home," I tell him.

"Hello, aru," China says.

China gets settled in while I train with Germany. Selena joins us as well. The day passes quickly. I happen to look at a calendar and see that Bianca's birthday is a week away. Better get planning since I have so many volunteers to help me (people that I can be forced to help, mwhahaha)

* * *

Here is the newest chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and OCs so far. I hope I wrote them as you expected them. Now I have had some request for future units. So the list of units that can still possibly show up are:

Russia

Canada

Hungary

Austria

Liechtenstein

Now in a review I would like to hear what all my readers want for the next unit. Oh and any further requests will be considered. Though to warn you all not all will make it in.

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. The OC form is on the end Author Note in Chapter Two. I am now requesting that you add gender to it. So that I can know that I am not going to insult someone by giving them the wrong gender.

Vampchick2010 out


	6. Chapter 6

A special thank you to my reviewers, you are Prussia awesome. Now down to business. Who will say the disclaimer today? Well, let's see. *checks list* Romano~

Romano: What do you want bitch?

Hey, is that any way to talk to a chica?

Romano: DON'T TALK LIKE THE TOMATO BASTARD!

I will if I wish. Now please be a dear and say the disclaimer for me.

Romano: Fuck no!

Romano, say it. *glares*

Romano: Vamp does not own Hetalia, Google Translate, or anything else.

Thank you. Now was that so hard to do?

Romano: Damn bitch

What was that Romano? I don't think I managed to catch the phrase.

Romano: Nothing

Exactly, now on to the sixth chapter. This chapter is not going to have a new unit in it. Sorry. I will have Russia appear next chapter. This chapter is going to be Bianca's birthday party chapter. Enjoy the latest installment of Hetalia Units Oh My!

* * *

_**The Birthday Party**_

I only have a week to plan my dear sister's party. America keeps throwing out 'heroic' ideas about how it should go. I may be rich but I still like to keep parties to a minimum in set up and to what the person likes.

"Sis, this year can I have my two friends over?" Bianca asks at breakfast two days after I realize how soon her eighteenth birthday was.

"Sure, it is your party," I tell her.

"Did the Bahamas show up to train again?" Bianca asks.

"Yeah, I am going to join them once you are off to school," I tell her.

"Okay," Bianca says grabbing her book bag.

"Have fun and don't get into trouble please," I say to her as she leaves rolling her eyes.

I train with Germany and Selena. After lunch I talk to the units already living there about the party.

"What does she like?" Germany asks.

"She likes Spanish and French based things," I say.

"Well, it is her eighteenth, non?" France says.

"Ja, it is. What do you have in mind?" I ask.

France quickly plans out a party that Bianca would absolutely love. Once the others agree we begin planning.

"Germany and Italy can get decorations. France will work with me to create all the lists needed. Iggy-nii-chan and Spain-nii-chan can help decorate the room.

Okay so here is France's idea, a French and Spanish themed party with various games through the centuries. The cake will look like the French flag while the games will be Spanish. The decorations will be a mix.

"Here is a gold card. There is no limit on it so go ahead and use this for the decorations Germany. Do not let Italy use it. And I expect it to be no more than $300. Am I clear, Luddy?" I tell him.

"Ja," Germany says heading out with Italy.

"Now, for food. Spain and France can cook the food for the party while I make the cake," I explain starting the grocery list for tomorrow.

"What about presents?" France asks.

"Well, that is what I am doing tomorrow while she is in school. All of you are welcome to come with me if you want to get her a present," I say to them grabbing her wish list.

"Yes, that would be good," England says.

"Iggy-nii-chan, how many days left till the party?" I ask.

"Five," England answers.

"Okay plenty of time to set up the ballroom," I say.

"Ballroom?" several ask.

"Yeah, my parents had a ballroom put in. I have no clue why but for the party we are throwing it will come in handy. Oh, I have to call my friends," I say running of to call them.

"Hello," Marin answers.

"Hi, Marin. My sister's birthday party is in five days and I am calling to see if you want to come," I ask her.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Marin says.

We chat for a few minutes and then I end the call to call the others.

"Hello?" Jaz asks.

"Hi, Jaz, it is Anika. I am just wondering if you want to come to my sister's birthday party in five days," I tell her.

"Sure. Can't wait," Jaz answers before finding out a few more details.

I end the call with her and call my other friend, Selena, "Hi Selena, do you want to come to my sister's birthday party in five days?"

"Sure will there be a bar?" Selena asks.

"I do have one that will be set up for those old enough to drink," I tell her.

"Great, so what time is it?" She asks.

I explain the finer details with her and end the call just as Germany and Italy return. I hold my hand out for the receipt. Germany hands it to me with my gold card.

"Good, you only spent $275. Thank you. Now that we have the decorations we can begin to get the rest. And in two days we will begin the set up. On the day of will be for making food and the cake. So get some rest tonight. We get an early start tomorrow. And Training Demon, no training tomorrow till we get back. Selena already knows," I explain as I get ready to go make dinner.

After that I make dinner and all too soon it is almost ten in the evening. We all head to bed. Bianca is getting excited for the party. The following morning comes and everyone is up and ready to go as Bianca heads off to school.

"Okay so first stop is the mall and a few other stores for gifts. All of you have a limit of $250 dollars for a gift or gifts. I have the same limit to be fair. We will split up into two groups of four and one group of three. Luddy, Feli, and Lovi are with me. My nii-chans are in a group with France. Kiku, Alfred, Gilbert, and Yao will be the last group. We will meet up at the car after we are done so remember where we will be parked at all times," I explain once we arrive at the mall.

"Yes," all of them answer.

"Okay now that we know the plan, here are gold cards. One per group. Go have fun. And Alfred no food court. We will have food at home once the shopping is done. Arthur-nii-chan you will hold onto the gold card for your group. I will hold onto it with mine and Japan will hold onto his group's," I tell them as we head inside and split up.

After an hour at the mall, several of the nations manage to find something off her wish list while me and a few others need to head to one more store to find what we want to get Bianca. Once at the other store we manage to complete the gift shopping portion of the day within half an hour. We than head to the grocery store and buy all the grocery's for the week plus all the birthday supplies. I collapse on the couch three hours later when we arrive home and after we put everything away. Germany is wrapping the gifts as I take a nap. Bianca comes home shortly after the rest of us have a late lunch.

"How was school?" I ask her.

"Fine, no homework so don't even bother ask," Bianca says knowing me way too well.

"Okay, well then we can hang out till dinnertime. Who wants to watch a movie?" I ask.

Soon everyone is watching a movie and once it ends I make dinner with Spain. The next day passes quickly and soon it is the day to decorate the ballroom.

We all pitch in. Even my friends. Small fights start but we manage to get it done by the time it is dinner time. Bianca just sat and did her homework while we finished. After dinner I head to bed exhausted. Several join the notion. Bianca heads to bed by ten and Prussia with the other BTT end up staying up till one in the morning at a nearby bar. They stumble in and pass out in the living room.

The following morning, I am up making breakfast. I notice the trio in the living room and have Germany drag them to bed before he goes for a jog. By the time he is done breakfast is on the table and ready to eat. Bianca has almost finished hers since she has to leave soon for school.

"Wow, is it really only two days left?" I ask during breakfast.

"Ja, so what is the plan today?" Germany asks.

"Well after morning training we are going to get the stuff for the games. Antonio-nii-chan already went over Spanish games with me," I tell him.

Once breakfast is over me and Germany train till about 11. Then we go get ready to go shopping for the last of the supplies needed. My three friends are going to spend the next two nights till the party. Bianca's friends are spending the night before the party and the night of. All the rooms are set up for the guests.

I am exhausted by the time I am home from shopping. Who knew planning parties were so tiring. Bianca comes home shortly after I set the stuff up with Germany and Spain-nii-chan. I help her with her homework and start dinner. Germany and Iggy-nii-chan help me with it.

A half hour later everyone is sitting and enjoying dinner. Bianca is chatting with the Italies about the party while me and Germany are chatting about training and he has expressed some interest in martial arts. I am arranging to have me and Japan to give him lessons. Iggy-nii-chan and France get into a fight like normal. I roll my eyes and ignore them till food is thrown.

"WHO THREW THAT?" I yell.

"He did," Iggy-nii-chan and France both say pointing at each other.

"Since you too love to fight so much your punishment will be spending tomorrow by each other's side all day and all night. So mote it be," I say making it a spell. "Now next time you won't use my hard cooked meal as a weapon in one of your fights."

The following morning Iggy-nii-chan is compelled to find France and spend the day with him. I am already out training and will spend the afternoon training Germany in the martial arts. Japan has agreed to join us. Italy and his brother just woke up the lazy bastards. So did Spain-nii-chan. I make a mental note to ensure they are up earlier.

By the time Bianca comes home she is bursting with energy since her party is tomorrow. The friends staying over are already hanging out or watching Hetalia till dinnertime. We all head to bed shortly after dinner so we can get the cooking started before the party starts at 1 p.m.

The following morning, our parents show up ready to celebrate. The party starts at 1 and everyone has a great time. I even meet my sister's other friend. Tori Sanchez, a girl with brown hair to her shoulders which happens to be same color & curl tendencies as Spain-nii-chan's. She also has Big, silvery blue eyes, and stands at about 5ft 2". She is kind of thin, with a curvy figure, and kind of tan. She is wearing a camouflage fitted shirt, black skinny jeans & white combat boots. She also has a green army cap which looks a lot like Germany's. Oh and she is eighteen years old.

Personality wise she is less crazy than Bianca. Which is a good thing, she is nice, and a bit shy at first, but after a while she gets to be like a mini, slightly girlier Germany. She enjoys cooking and joined me once in a while when I was still in college for making meals. She also enjoys drawing, singing (but doesn't do so unless alone or in the shower), reading & working out. She also has a slight Spanish accent & when she's angry well you better run. I think she may be worse than the hulk when angry.

During some of the games Iggy-nii-chan and Spain-nii-chan end up fighting. I remind them to behave and remind them that they could be the next ones stuck together for longer than a day this time. Bianca laughs. Marin plays a few harmless pranks on everyone including me. I end up accidently kissing France and later Germany. As revenge I give her cat ears and a tall. She starts doing dances based off Internet meme's. By the time the party is over anyone who could drink is passed out or doing things they will regret later and everyone else just heads to bed. Our parents leave the following morning. Fickle, like I said before.

* * *

Here is the newest chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and OCs so far. I hope I wrote them as you expected them. Russia is no longer in the list because as I said in the A/N at the beginning he will show up next chapter. I am only accepting two more OCs. Any requests to be a OC after the two remaining spots are filled will possibly show up as a random cashier or perhaps be the customer service people. But there are no guarantees that will happen.

Now I have had some request for future units. So the list of units that can still possibly show up are:

Canada

Hungary

Austria

Liechtenstein

As always any further requests will be considered though to warn you all not all will make it in.

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. The OC form is on the end Author Note in Chapter Two. I am now requesting that you add gender to it. So that I can know that I am not going to insult someone by giving them the wrong gender.

Vampchick2010 out


End file.
